


The Fall of Ventress

by Zord7542



Series: Seduction of the Force [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers (Star Wars), Kidnapping, Mistaken Identity, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542
Summary: Ventress is sent to Naboo to kidnap Senator Amidala so that Count Dooku can lure General Skywalker into a trap. feeling the thrill of her victory she begins to use the other woman for her own enjoyment. But when she realizes that she has the wrong woman and the tables are turned, will she be able to survive?
Relationships: Asajj Ventress/Sabe
Series: Seduction of the Force [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Fall of Ventress

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars or any of it's characters. Everyone involved with the story is over the age of 18. I make no profit off of this story.

“Your mission Ventress is to sneak into Theed Palace on Naboo and take Senator Amidala from her bed. Once you have her you shall bring her here to my home. Then you and I shall wait for Skywalker to fall into our trap. We will defeat him together at last.” Count Dooku said through his Hologram as his personal assassin sped through hyperspace towards the green planet. The pale bald woman took a knee as she bowed before him. 

“Yes, my Master.” She said dutifully but the Count could tell that the young woman was also very unsure about the plan. “But how can we guarantee that Skywalker will come?” She asked not looking up at the glowing blue projection of the older man. Had they been in the same room she may not have asked the question at all. For as wise a master as the older man was, she hated being questioned. But instead of being scolded, she was surprised when she heard the olderman chuckle. 

“Are you really so naive as to not notice girl?” He asked, astounded. “Each and any time that Padmé is in danger, Skywalker will do whatever it takes to rescue her. Even if it means putting himself into a foolish situation.” Dooku said before shutting off the hologram.

Ventress was nearly already to the planet, she supposed the man just didn’t want her to get discovered by one of the planet's many security systems. Asajj flew down under the cover of darkness, landing her ship just underneath one of the many waterfalls surrounding the palace. That way her ship was concealed enough so that none of the guards surrounding the palace would notice it, but it was also close enough to where when she did capture Padmé it wouldn’t be too far of a distance to carry the other woman to her ship. 

She tightened her black robes, pulling her dark hood over her head as she prepared herself to rush through the palace. She had been studying its layout for weeks in advance before this. She may not have believed the plan would work as well as the Count hoped it would, but that wouldn’t stop Ventress from executing her part of it to the very best of her ability. 

Before leaving the ship, she looked herself over in her mirror. She moaned as she cupped her own breast with one hand and ran her hand over her pale body with the other. The danger of a potential fight always turned her on. It was one of the reasons she knew that she was destined for the darkside of the force. She found the thought of combat to be something more… seductive than anything else. She pictured herself crawling into her own bed with the senator, the pair had never formally met, but seeing the other woman on all of the holotapes that she had gone over in preparation there was no doubt how beautiful she was. Ventress walked over to her clothes chest and smiled as she pulled out her 14 inch Synth-cock. “You’ll be tasting the cunt of a Queen tonight.” She said to the tool as she gave it one long lick. 

The computer of her ship flashed a green light into her bedroom. Meaning that the ship itself had finally docked and was in position for her to make her way out and into Theed Palace. Ventress carelessly tossed the cock into her bed before rushing out of her bedroom and down the ramp of her ship. She could feel the discomfort of the wrappings around her sex being we as she rushed around the waterfall. Using the force to simultaneously hide the sounds of her footsteps and propel her faster towards her destination. The thrill of the night overtook her again, she stood on the wall just outside the palace. Even though it had happened years earlier, the scars of the battle that had taken place here still showed all along the city. 

The scorch marks of blaster burns lingered against the palance. Just in front of it was a bronze statue of one of the Naboo Starfighters. Looking around to make sure no one was watching her, Ventress reached out with the force to confirm she was alone. She walked up to the statue to read the plaque in front of it. It read “Dedicated to all the brave pilots that lost their lives so that our freedom and independence may live on.” Asajj spit on the plaque. The battle for Naboo was a costly one for the Separatists. It had cost them not only countless battle droids, but Darth Maul himself, had they won there was a chance that the war might have even been over by the time that Dooku found Ventress in that back alley. All the years of pain and torment becoming the Sith’s favorite Assassin might have been spared from her. 

She shook her head clearing her mind of what might have been. It was foolish to get wrapped up in these things she thought to herself before she sprinted along the empty city. She couldn’t believe that the droid army hadn’t conquered this place again yet, as she rushed through the streets there wasn’t a guard in sight. It was almost as though the people of the paradise planet had simply ignored the fact that there was a war going on around them. As she entered the grounds of the palace she found the precise spot she was looking for. A window in the southeast corner that was concealed by darkness. Using the force Asajj leapt dozens of feet into the air on the ledge of the window. Using her lightsaber she cut a small circle in the window so that she may enter without being detected. As she took her first few steps into the royal palace she hesitated.

The maps and readouts that they had obtained had been a few years old. They predated the war itself by a number of years, really only providing the layout of the structure. She and her protocol droid had been able to decipher where the most likely location for the senator’s quarters were. She rushed there doing her best to keep to the shadows, unlike the streets outside there were numerous guards in the palace. She swore to herself as she rushed through the hallways, it wouldn’t be easy to carry the other woman throughout without being detected. 

Finally after traveling through another extravagantly decorated hallway she found herself standing outside of what the plans said should be Padmé’s bedroom. With a smile she slid inside of the room. In the center of the large bedroom there was a large bed, bigger than any Asajj had ever seen in her life. “Hope you’re sleeping well your majesty.” She said with a smile as she creeped forward. 

As the light from outside shined into the room, she caught her first gaze of the senator. The brunette was laid out in the center of the bed, her long hair pooled around her beautiful features. Ventress licked her lips thoughts of the things that she planned to do to the other woman flooded her head. She reached into her belt and pulled out the white cloth that she had been instructed to smother the other woman out with. She crawled over the bed seductively, pinning the sleeping woman beneath her hard toned body. “I’m going to break you little flower.” She whispered as she licked the other woman’s face. She could feel Padmé stir beneath her, obviously the Assassin’s hot tongue had worked it’s magic and woken her up.

Padmé woke with a fright, her eyes going wide before Ventress clamped the cloth over her mouth. The smaller woman tried to fight the assassin off of her but the chemicals on the rag were proving to be far too much for her to handle. It didn’t take long for the Senator to pass out beneath the Assassin’s grip. Ventress meanwhile continued to grind her hips down into the other woman’s tiny body. She had expected that her arousal might take part in the events of the mission, but had no real idea just how turned on she would get by smothering another woman out. Feeling someone who the entire Galaxy looked at someone to be admired for their strength going limp and helpless in her hands. 

She quickly bound the other woman’s wrists and ankles with some of the wrappings around her body before throwing her over Ventress’ shoulder. She would have to hold onto her arousal until the pair of them were on the ship. If she fucked the other woman here without her toys at her disposal she could potentially get caught and the mission would be a failure. That wasn’t something that she could afford. Unlike the Jedi who treated failure as a learning experience, the Sith saw failure as a weakness that oftentimes would be beaten out of you. 

Leaving the palace was easier than Asajj had expected as well. As she slowly and carefully made her way through the palace she couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by how poorly guarded the place was. She would have to pass on the information to Dooku so that they could plan an invasion of the pivotal world together. 

Finally back aboard her ship, Ventress wasted little time throwing Padmé into her bed and lifting off from the world. When plotting the course to the rendezvous with Dooku, she had two options, one a route that would get her there in a matter of hours. Leaving her very little time to play with her new toy. Or another more scenic route to which she could pass off as being a republic safe route, it would take her a little over a day but it was worth it. She could show this high society woman who the real master of the galaxy was. What true power felt like. She punched in the scenic route in her autopilot and began to fly away.

Before heading down into her bedroom chamber, Ventress unwrapped herself. She wanted to roughly dominate the little bitch below, to break her even. But she mostly wanted Padmé to want her too. She left only her tiny little skirt on, which showed off the underside of her firm ass, and a black tank top that struggled at the best of times to hold her breasts in. Ventress looked herself in the mirror, running her hands up and down her long pale legs and biting her lip. It had been a good long while since she had turned another woman into her moaning bitch, she was definitely going to make the most out of the opportunity. 

As she walked into her own bedchamber, Padmé was sitting up at the headboard. The brunette stared holes into her as Ventress walked forward adding a little sway to her hips. “Don’t worry that pretty little head of yours.” Ventress said cupping the bound woman’s cheek. “I’m not going to hurt you, at least not in any ways that you won’t like by the end of the night.” She said flashing the other woman a sly smile.

“The Jedi will come for me.” The senator said doing her best to pull her head away from the other woman’s grip but failing. “You won’t get away with this.” She said as though there wasn’t a shred of doubt in her words. 

“How adorable” Ventress thought to herself as she looked up and down the other woman. “She truly believes that she’s going to walk away from all of this alive.” Ventress began caressing the other woman’s body. Padmé was wearing a long and flowing nightgown. It really wasn’t doing her body any favors. Ventress decided to change that, and to also throw in a little fear into the other woman’s heart to really spice things up. 

She held her hand up towards the door of her cabin. The doors opened and one of her curved lightsabers came flying in. she caught it effortlessly and ignited it. The shock on the other woman’s face was completely worth it as she swung the blade at the other woman’s prone body. She cut away the nightgown so that she could easily tear it off of the other woman. Leaving her naked as the day she was born. But as Ventress looked into the other woman’s eyes she found herself feeling…. Disappointed, there was no fear in the other woman’s eyes. In fact if she had to put a name to the expression the other woman had all over her face it was fury. The senator was looking at her in a complete blind rage. 

But rage was good, she could turn that rage into something else, Force the former queen of Naboo to do something with all of that energy. “If you’re a good girl maybe I’ll undo your bonds before we arrive.” Ventress said, pulling down the front of her tank top to show off both of her large white breasts. Padmé’s eyes went wide with shock again but the other girl couldn’t look away. Her mouth opened as though she was going to say something but Ventress just grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her forward. 

The Naboo’s mouth was completely filled by the former jedi’s tit. Her nipple aching because of how hard it was inside of the other woman’s mouth. Ventress moaned a moment as nothing happened. She was confident that even if the other woman bit down on her breast that she would be able to take the pain. Hell since becoming a sith, if sex didn’t hurt she didn’t even want it. But to her surprise Padmé didn’t bite down on her. Instead her tongue teased Ventress’s breast, rubbing all around her nipple before she sucked down hard. 

The sith moaned a little before throwing her head back, pleased with what the precious little Queen was doing to her. “That’s right, show me how you Republic Scum treat each other when you’re trying to agree on a treaty. Show me how your Democracy really works.” She smiled as she heard a moan from the other woman. Ventress moaned as her nipple was suddenly bit down on hard. It seemed that the Senator had more fight than she expected, Good. Asajj grabbed Padmé by the throat and slammed her down to the bed. The girl was still bound so there was nothing she could do as Ventress muscular legs wrapped themselves around her throat. 

The gasps and coughs that came from the other woman’s mouth as she was being choked out by Ventress were absolute music to the Sith’s ears. She grabbed the former queen of Naboo by the crown of her head and pulled her in closer, so that her chin was resting up against Ventress’ sex. She then began to hump the other woman's trapped face while trying to crush her head like a grape. 

“Oh yessss little flower, Keep struggling, submit to me and I’ll make sure that your death is quick and painless after we’ve achieved our mission.” The assassin moaned as she palmed her own breast. Ventress wondered what was getting her off more, the other woman’s chin rubbing up against her sex, or just the simple fact that she was dominating someone of such high stature. She shut her eyes as she grew closer and closer to her climax. The image of the other woman’s beet red face filling her mind as she covered that same face with Cum.

It had easily been one of the most powerful orgasims in Ventress’ life as she squirted all over the other woman’s face. For a moment she just lay there as the other woman gurgled between her legs, she massaged her own nipples, savoring the orgasimic energy running through her. As she opened her eyes she expected the other woman to be completely knocked out. Surely no one as fragile as a senator from the republic could withstand the power of the pale woman’s legs. But as she opened her eyes she was astonished. Padmé was looking at her with a fury she had never seen before. If the other woman wasn’t bound there was a chance that Ventress might have felt a tingle of fear run through her. 

She released the other woman’s face from between her thighs, she smiled as she pulled her clothes off. The skirt she had been wearing had been pooled around her waist anyway. The naked Padmé coughed and choked as her neck was freed. “Stop this, I’-” but Ventress didn’t listen, she grabbed the other woman by the hair and forced her into her ass while she was standing tall.

“You were about to kiss my asshole, you pathetic weakling.” Ventress said with another smile. She could feel the other woman trying to scream something into her rectum but it was irrelevant. The Senator was nothing more than her plaything at this point. A slab of meat for her to destroy at a moment’s notice. She wasn’t even sure that they really needed the other woman to be alive for Skywalker to take the bait. She shuddered as finally she felt the senator’s tongue enter her puckered hole. Back on Dathomir this was the only true way to show your dominion over another nightsister. To eat another woman’s ass was the sign of the ultimate submission and disrespect upon yourself. 

She palmed her larger breasts again. With everything that she had been through in her life, everything that had been taken from her. This was something that she could never lose, this feeling of control, of power. She was forcing one of the most influential people in the Republic to eat out her ass, and to her surprise Padmé was actually pretty good at it. She could feel another climax building within her. She shut her eyes as she couldn’t help but degrade the other woman even further. “That’s right you whore, realize now what you’re doing now is the same thing that you’ve always done on your precious senate floor. Taste one of the asses that your precious government abandoned and deemed wasn’t worth the aide. The ass of the woman who once she’s done with you will turn her ship around and fuck everyone else on your paradise of a homeworld. I’ll burn Naboo to the ground once you’re gone.” She chuckled to herself. “Maybe I’ll even keep you alive so that you can see your world burnnnnn” Ventress said as she came once again. This one is far more powerful than the last. She nearly fell forward onto her face, and would have if not for her sharpened reflexes. 

As she slowly pulled her ass away from the other woman’s face, there was a far away look in the other woman’s eyes. With a smile she raised her foot and slapped the other woman across the face with it, sending Padmé falling down to the floor. 

She weakly got up to her feet and walked over to her clothes chest. “Do you know what a Synth cock is flower?” She asked weakly as she held up her large cock. “I imagine that they don’t have any of these on your planet. Everyone walking around with sticks in their ass as they pretend to be better than everyone else.” Ventress slowly walked over to the other woman. She used the force to call her lightsaber to her hand. It took far more effort than it should have, almost like Ventress was just a learner all over again. 

She struggled to maintain her balance as she cut the binds off of the other woman. For all her talk of maiming and murdering the senator, she really didn’t want to fail Dooku. She grabbed the other woman by the hair and forced her to look Asajj in the eyes. “It fools your brain into thinking you have a cock of your own. Connecting to the nerve endings of your own body.” Ventress said with a smile as she licked her own cum off of the other woman’s face. “So I’ll feel just how hot your tight little ass is when I shove it up there.” She grinned showing her teeth off. “What do you think of that, your majesty?” She asked cockily. The other woman had wanted to speak all night, now was her chance. 

“There’s only one problem with that.” Padmé said with a lazy smile. Ventress moved her face closer to the other woman’s mouth, it was hard to hear the girl with how weak she felt. “I’m not Padme .” The woman said as she bit down on Ventress’ ear. The sith did her best to pull away but the other woman had too tight of a grip with her mouth. Ventress’ hand swung wildly as she tried to punch the woman in the face to try and break her bite. But the other woman caught her arm easily and delivered a devastating punch to the throat. Ventress already weak from all of her erotic bliss colapsed to the floor. She moaned in pain as she felt the other woman’s bare foot come down on the back of her neck. She groaned in pain and concern as the other woman then grabbed her arm with the cock in it and forced it behind her back. “The name is Sabé bitch, and you better get used to it. She twisted Ventress’ wrist forcing the cock out of her hand. “Now after everything you just did to me, I should kill you. But like you said, to waste a perfectly good piece of fuckmeat when I’m so turned on would be a poor showing.” Sabé said with a smile. 

Ventress’ eyes went wide as she felt the other woman’s hand slap her ass. “Please no, Anything but that Please!” Ventress moaned. She tried to use the force to grab her lightsaber but she just couldn’t focus. Her fear overwhelmed her as she felt the other woman’s hands grab at her hips. 

“Well I suppose since you were so gracious when you were having your way with me, I suppose I’ll be gentle.” Sabé said before shoving the entire length of the cock inside of Ventress. Forcing a few of the 14 inches inside of the woman. It hurt Sabé but it was completely worth it when she heard the other woman whimpering. The handmaiden wasn’t usually this cruel in the bedroom, especially when she was with Padmé but the sith had awoken something in her that she just couldn’t control. With all of the threats that fell out of the other woman’s mouth she needed to be stopped. Padmé would never have survived such torment, especially when she knew that it would directly affect Jedi Skywalker. 

So without Mercy and for her friend Sabé plowed into the other woman’s ass. She began slapping the thick juicy cheeks in front of her as hard as she could. Sabé wanted to see if the other woman’s ass could turn red. Meanwhile in front of her Ventress just continued to moan and groan as her ass was being completely destroyed. 

Mentally she wasn’t sure if she would ever recover. Asajj had been on the top of the world just minutes beforehand. Only to find out what she considered the achievement of her lifetime was just a lie. That she had fucked nothing more than a handmaiden. It made what was happening to her especially worse as now she was being fucked by nothing more than a servant girl. The metal of the ship was digging into her knees, her ass was killing her. She wasn’t sure how much more of this she would be able to take. She slapped the floor of the ship frantically hoping that the other woman would understand her surrender. That the woman from the republic might show her some mercy. 

Instead all the earned from the other woman was a chuckle. “Really? The sith assassin expects me to show her mercy?” Sabé asked as she raked her nails across the other woman’s back causing her to scream in agony. “I think not whore, all you’ll get from me is my cum inside of your ass.” Sabé said smacking Ventress’ ass one more time before she began entiring her own orgasimic bliss. She shut her eyes tightly as she grabbed onto Ventress’ hips tightly and pulled forward. 

Ventress eyes widened even further as she could feel her ass filling with the hot liquid from the end of the cock. It felt like fire inside of her already burning ass. She hung her head down in shame as her body shuddered and shook as the foreign object was removed from her ass. She regretted buying the biggest cock that she could find. Asajj groaned as Sabé grabbed her beneath the armpits and pulled her over to the bed. She propped the pale woman up against the plush bed so that only her head rested on the mattress itself. Then with a smile Sabé disconnected the synth cock and turned her back to Ventress for a moment. Her ass might not be as big as the other woman’s but it would certainly do the job. She walked over to the other woman and grabbed her by the jaw. “Try not to enjoy this too much.” She said before turning around and planting her ass on the other woman’s face. 

Ventress screamed into the other woman’s crack as though she had just been stabbed. This was far too far. She reached out to the force to pull anything towards her. Anything that she might be able to use as a weapon. She smiled into the other woman’s hole as she felt her lightsaber fly into her hand. But before she was able to do anything with it, the brunette wrestled it away from her. “Naughty girl.” Sabé said, for a moment the other woman didn’t move, they just sat there for a moment before Asajj screamed into the other woman’s ass again. The handle of the sword shoved inside of her pussy. 

Ventress couldn’t handle it anymore. She wanted to fight but her body just didn’t have it within her. She stuck her tongue out into the other woman’s ass. Accepting the ultimate humiliation for her people as one of her own weapons was worked in and out of her pussy. She just wanted this to all be over, with any luck the handmaiden would kill her when she was done so that Ventress wouldn’t have to live with her shame. 

Sabé grinded her ass all over the other woman’s face. She had never been one to enjoy ass play before tonight, but she had to admit it felt good. More so than anything else however she wanted to humiliate the assassin so that there was no chance of her ever coming back to her planet ever again. After another few minutes she felt the other woman’s pussy erupt all over the lightsaber. Satisfied with her victory Sabé got up and off of the other woman’s face. She grabbed up the skirt from the other woman and smiled as she saw the white cloth Ventress had used against her on Naboo. “Kill...meeee” Ventress said, obviously humiliated by her failure. 

Sabé grabbed the white cloth and walked back over to her. “Maybe if I was evil like you I might, But we’re pacifists on Naboo and I refuse to take your life.” She said shoving the white cloth into the other woman’s mind. “Instead you’ll have to settle for prison. I’m sure that a pretty girl like you will be very popular.” Sabé said, giving her a smile. Ventress’ eyes went wide at the thought before they rolled into the back of her head as she passed out. 

Sabé then quickly rushed to the cockpit. She needed desperately to turn the ship around so that she could get home. But it seemed Ventress had come prepared for something like this. She had overridden the controls so that only her retina could unlock the ship. Sabé swore to herself, she was far too tired to carry the passed out woman to the bridge. Instead she swore as she grabbed the transmitter for the ship and dialed in the Naboo security services. She would need to take an escape pod so as to not fall into the trap of Dooku. Her clothes had been ruined by the other woman, so she stole the Assassin’s skirt and top pulling them over her smaller frame as she leapt into the escape pod and jetted away. Leaving the sleeping Ventress to drift closer and closer to Count Dooku and the rest of the Separatist forces.


End file.
